Parachutes
by deppness
Summary: Draco is feeling the pressure and Hermione is there. But what happens when he doesn't need her, will need turn into want?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J. K .Rowling and Charlie Simpson own.

I'm so sorry for the pain

Sorry for the aches

Sorry for the moods I'm swinging

But I don't need your hand

I don't need your heart

I don't need a parachute

"Hermione" I whispered her name against her lips, ones that were pressed against mine in the room of requirement. How we got there I don't know, the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess kissing in secret. What has the world come to? Well, I guess I just need to have someone with me at the moment. With my mission, I need to release some stress, and Granger was there. Her hand welcoming, her heart open, being my parachute.

Later…

"Draco, are you okay?" She asked quietly, we were alone in a corridor in the castle. I ripped my hand from hers.

"Get off me mudblood," I spat, "I'm Malfoy to you, and I'm just fine."

She looked hurt; tears ran down her pale cheeks. Her big brown eyes gave me a look before she ran off. Probably to cry to Potter and Weasel. I continued down the corridor, trying to get the look out of my head. Why was I even thinking about her? It's Granger, bloody know-it-all Granger! Why did I care what she thought of me? Why?

When the room of requirement was in reach, I ran to it. Going straight in it, and crumbling down the walls in tears once inside and out of the public light. I was supposed to be strong and cool; nothing anyone else did could affect me. But Hermione Granger could affect me, in ways that are unknown. I never felt this about Pansy, and she was a Slytherin pure-blood! I didn't feel this about Astoria, so why Granger? Someone should just pop those big brown eyes out of her sockets, and then she wouldn't be so attractive to me!

Please review and then I'll continue


	2. Chapter 2

Parachutes, Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter or the song Parachutes.

a/n: I'm sorry if it's awful, I was writing at 12:45 am, therefore my brain is a bit muddled. But anyway, here you go. And I'm sorry that I haven't updated in however long, but I had no idea what to write. Thank you if you're still reading this story though, it is greatly appreciated.

Hermione ran off, Draco's words running through her head. Over and over again. 'Was I nothing to him? Does he even care?' She asked herself.

She knew that this would happen, that Draco would use her, make her feel loved make her think that there is something between them. And then throw it all in her face, Disclaiming his actions, imprinting them in her mind as those moments being a stressball to him. Yet she still did it.

She still waited for the perfect moment to be in his arms, for his pale hands to be in her bush of hair. For his perfectly sculptured lips to brush against hers. But once that moment had gone, the battlezone resumed. The insults came, the distance reappeared and the coldness towards her resumed. It was as if nothing ever happened. Like he hadn't stolen her first kiss or her heart. Like they were simply the Slytherin prince and Gryffindor princess once more. Unable to like each other, or to be able to stand in the same room without a rude comment or a fully-blown argument.

She ran to the library, her comfort zone. Passing Madame Pince without so much as a glance. Then she collapsed in a corner. The softness of the seat enveloping her, like it was giving her a reassuring hug that was desperately needed.

"Accio Hogwarts: A history" she breathed, opening the pages to her favourite book. She sat on her comfy seat and read, or tried to. The words wouldn't fit into her brain, she got through four chapters without even one word registering in. Hermione sighed, not even her book could distract her from Draco. 'No Hermione, you don't need him' She restarted the book, but as hard as she tried everything led to Draco.

The information about the ceiling in the great hall being enchanted to mimic the sky outside reminded her of their first day. She remembered blabbing onto Susan Bones about the sky, and then watching Draco sit in the chair. Having the hat barely touch his blonde hair and then being announced as "Slytherin!"

She shook her head and read on, re-reading the information about the room of requirement, where they had kissed. The time when Draco looked like he loved her, and it felt like together, they were perfect, nothing could disrupt their world. But he did, the tears ran down her cheeks once more. Drop by drop of salty liquid falling upon her rosy cheeks. Her eyes stung now, the water stinging her red, swollen eyes as she cried to herself. Before they started to close, tired of it all, tired of the day's events. And she fell into a deep slumber. Her head hitting the side of the sofa, and book falling to the floor with a soft thud.

He watched her, the tears and now her sleeping. As quietly as possible, so he didn't wake her. He picked up her book and put it back in its shelf and carried her to the head dormitories and laid her on the sofa. Brushing stray bits of her hair away from her face.

"Sleep tight Hermione" He said.

Thank you, reviews would be appreciated. ;)


End file.
